Forum:Eve Loop
Name: Eve Loop Fitzburn District: 2 or 7 Age: 14 Personality: V (i personally like to call her V) is wise for her age. She has fast method to solve a problem. She is trustworthy person, although she is from 2, she unlike district 2 girl who volunteer at 18 for a games and can't be trusted. And V is quick learner, just say she learnsomething in early morning, she know what she learn in late morning that day Backstory: 14 years ago, born a black haired girl with beautiful green eyes and tan skin. She called Eve. She grew in district 2 where all the people is trained here to be in a games. Her mother was very cleaver, V learn almost everything she know now from her mom. Her father was very skilled when he was on academy. But he choosed to not in the games. V was learn some skill from her father like sword and physical train, but V just can use sword and running fast One day, maybe when V is 7 her parents was broke up. She didn't know what the reason but she assumed that her parents was in a great argument, and broke up then. Since there, V is follow her mother and became a dilligent young woman, she always help her mother when she can. She always do anything selfie, away from her friends. She rarely talk as i say, unlike other district 2 people. On training academy, she goods at mental lesson (Well if there is mental lesson) but less at Physical lesson. At 12, she join reaped for the first time, with the results one volunteer from 18 boy section and one reaped from 16 girl section. They both join careers and broke when it's top 10. The boy died at the night before finale (top 4) and the girl win the games. At 13, She join reaped for the second time, with the results one reaped from 12 boy section and one volunteer girl from 18 girl section, V assumed that this girl is a sister from the boy on last year games because they both have the same last name, something like Fuhrwig. The boy was killed at bloodbath, and the girl was killed at finale (top 2) At 14, V join her third reapings day. And she got reaped, and there's no one girl want to volunteer. At first, she show her shock expression, and cried emotionally but finally she go up at stage and join the games. When she visited by her mom, before she pick up by the train, her mom said "you is you who mom ever know, go there with all i've taught to you, just try to be win 'cause i will miss you, my daughter..." Her mom give her a black scarf, later V used it as her token. And last thing her mom says to her is "mom and dad will always by your side" Main Weapon: Blowdarts Secondary Weapon: Sword, throwing knives Strengths: Intelligence, speed, aim Weaknesses: Swim, climb, strength Fears: Falling from high place Height: 5'2 Family: Fitzburn Cammo - Father, 30 YO Irish Fitzburn - Mother, 29 YO